Face the Bitter Reality
by Izumi Akita Suzuki
Summary: Usagi tak akan pernah meninggalkan apa yang selalu menjadi harapannya, apalagi jika itu tentang perasaan karena ia telah kehilangan orang yang dicintainya untuk kedua kali. Namun, pada nyatanya ia harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit yang tersedia di depan matanya. [Sets in SAINW!verse / Warning for Katanashipping a.k.a Usagi x Leonardo]


Face the Bitter Reality by Izumi Akita Suzuki

Summary : Usagi tak akan pernah meninggalkan apa yang selalu menjadi harapannya, apalagi jika itu tentang perasaan karena ia telah kehilangan orang yang dicintainya untuk kedua kali. Namun, pada nyatanya ia harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit yang tersedia di depan matanya.

TMNT belongs to Peter Laird & Kevin Eastman. The 2k3 verse belongs to 4 Kids Entertainment

Sets in SAINW!verse

Warning for Katanashipping a.k.a Usagi x Leonardo.

* * *

Ini bukanlah kali pertama bagi sang _rounin_ untuk mengunjungi tempat ini. Dan ini juga bukanlah saat pertama ia datang ke tempat ini ketika keadaan tempat ini sudahlah hancur dan sama sekali tak ada kedamaian yang tersisa di dalamnya. Miyamoto Usagi masih sering mengunjungi kekasihnya di tempat ini walau keadaannya sudah benar - benar hancur. Namun, untuk kunjungannya kali ini sang _rounin_ dibuat terkejut karena ia sama sekali tak menemukan keberadaan Leonardo. Ah, mungkinkah Leonardo dan keluarganya telah kembali bersatu? Usagi memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat dimana seharusnya Leonardo berada dan ketika ia sampai di permukaan betapa terkejutnya Usagi karena keadaan sepertinya sudah terlihat membaik. Jika ditinjau dari keadaan sekarang ini maka keadaan yang terbesit di kepala Usagi pastilah benar. Usagi membiarkan sebuah senyum terlintas di wajah berbulunya. Ah akhirnya, dia dapat menemui kekasihnya dan seluruh anggota keluarga kekasihnya tersebut. Namun, Usagi dibuat terkejut karena di dalam tempat keluarga kekasihnya tersebut tak ada seorangpun. Jadi pertanyaannya sekarang, dimanakah Leonardo? Dan Apa yang terjadi pada sosok kura - kura tersebut? Belum lama pertanyaan tersebut muncul di kepala Usagi munculah sosok wanita yang Usagi kenal sebagai April O'Neil alias teman wanita terdekat dari para kura - kura dan Usagi mempercayai bahwa April mengetahui dimana keberadaan Leonardo dan yang lainnya.

"O'Neil-san? Kau tahu dimana Leonardo dan yang lain?" kata Usagi sembari menatap sang wanita yang berambut putih tersebut.

"Usagi, ini mungkin mengejutkan tapi mereka semua sudah tiada termasuk Leonardo." kata April dengan nada suara parau dan perih.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Usagi membelakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang didengar dari sang wanita yang dulunya berambut merah tersebut.

"Kau lihat kan? Tempat ini sudah nyaris kembali seperti semua. Itu karena jasa mereka, The Shredder telah dikalahkan dengan harga yang mahal. Harga yang harus dibayarialah nyawa Leonardo, Raphael dan Michelangelo." kata April dengan nada suara yang cenderung terdengar sedih.

"Kemana Donatello? Dia sudah kembali?" kata Usagi sembari menatap wanita di depannya secara intens.

"Dia kembali hanya untuk mengalahkan The Shredder lalu ia menghilang lagi." kata April dengan nada suara yang masih sama sedihnya.

Usagi masih memaku dengan informasi yang didengarnya. Semua yang ia kenal dari tempat ini telah tiada dan yang tersisa hanyalah sosok April yang berdiri di depannya ini? _Shell_ , kenapa ia harus mengalami patah hati untuk kedua kalinya? Yang pertama adalah dengan gadis pujaan hatinya di tempat asalnya dimana akhirnya sang pujaan hati direbut oleh musuhnya sendiri dan sekarang hatinya telah patah karena kematian Leonardo. Bagaimana mungkin sosok Leonardo pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja? Usagi adalah sosok yang tak pernah merasakan perih rasa sakit namun tanpa ia sadari air mata membasahi wajah berbulunya karena ia belum bisa menerima kenyataan pahit yang baru saja didengarnya. Namun, sebuah penyesalan akhirnya tetaplah percuma. Toh Leonardo tak akan bangkit lagi kan walau Usagi menangis darah? Dengan yakin Usagi memperhatikan kembali wajah April.

"Kau bisa membawaku ke tempat terakhir mereka? Aku rasa mereka pantas mendapat sambutan dariku." kata Usagi dengan yakin.

* * *

Miyamoto Usagi berdiri di hadapan empat batu nisan yang berukirkan nama orang - orang yang cukup ia kenal di tempat ini. Terlebih lagi, senjata milik teman - temannya itu dibiarkan berdiri di samping batu nisan mereka masing - masing. Matanya terfokus pada sebuah batu nisan yang berukirkan nama 'Leonardo' dimana terdapat sebuah _katana_ di batu nisan itu. Dengan perlahan Usagi mendekati batu nisan tersebut dan menatapnya dengan sedih.

"Leonardo, tak kusangka ini semua akan terjadi." Ucapan yang dikeluarkan Usagi terdengar sangat sendu dan parau.

Sang _rounin_ akhirnya mengelus batu nisan itu -berkhayal seolah sebuah nisan itu adalah Leonardo-. Ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum pahit menghadapi realita pahit yang kini tersaji di depan matanya. Kekasih yang amat ia cintai telah jauh pergi meninggalkannya ke alam yang lain. Ia kemudian mengambil _katana_ yang terbaring disana dan mengusapnya.

"Leonardo, terimakasih atas segalanya." katanya sembari mencium _katana_ tersebut seolah ia sedang bermesraan dengan sosok Leonardo.

April yang melihat dari kejauhan merasa hatinya teriris. _Shell_ , ini adalah hal yang menyedihkan dan pilu. DIa paham betul bagaimana perasaan Usagi karena ia mengalami hal yang sama ketika kehilangan Casey. Kehilangan orang yang kau cintai pastinya menjadi realita pahit. April akhirnya berlari mendekati Usagi dan menepuk bahu sosok kelinci tersebut.

"Kau tau? Mereka akan baik - baik saja. Mereka telah menyelamatkan banyak nyawa." kata April berusaha menguatkan sang _rounin_.

"Aku tahu. Namun, tetap saja kehilangan orang yang kau cintai adalah suatu yang berat." kata Usagi yang masih bernada suara pedih dan pilu, setelahnya ia langsung meletakkan _katana_ milik Leonardo di atas makam sang kura - kura lagi.

"Terkadang realita itu memang pahit tapi kita harus dapat menghadapinya." sahut April dengan sebuah senyum -setengah ikhlas- terukir di wajahnya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Terimakasih April-san. Aku rasa aku akan kembali sekarang dan aku harap aku bisa sering kesini walaupun realita pahit ini telah tersaji di depan mataku. Aku tahu aku masih belum dapat meninggalkan sosok Leonardo sepenuhnya, aku akan sering mengunjunginya karena aku percaya dia akan lebih tenang dengan kedatanganku." kata Usagi secara yakin dan mantap.

April hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Usagi. Setelahnya Usagi meninggalkan tempat itu. Ya, terkadang dalam kehidupan kita memang harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan pahit. Namun, cepat atau lambat kita akan menyadari bahwa kenyataan pahit itu ada untuk dihadapi dan bukannya untuk dilupakan. Bagaimanapun terkadangan kenangan bisa menjadi sebuah pelajaran terpenting dalam hidup.

END

A/N : Seharusnya saya nulis fic lain. Tapi, karena saya tahu fic ini jatuhnya jadi _short-fic_ jadi saya mutusiin buat bikin ini dahulu. Ya! Saya juga ngeship katanashipping dengan segenap hati saya! xD btw kalo ada yang lewat baca saya mohon _review_ karena dengan _review_ saya merasa lebih dicintai!


End file.
